1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a point of sale display assembly for in-store retail marketing of fast moving consumer goods.
2. The Related Art
Fast moving consumer goods (FMCG) meet every day consumer needs. These products encompass foods, home care and personal care. Typical foods are sauces, dressings, margarines and spreads, condiments, ice cream and tea. Home care goods can include laundry detergent, hard surface cleaners and dishwashing products. Personal care involves products in categories such as oral health, hair treatment, personal wash toiletries and various cosmetics. FMCG manufacturers succeed in the retail market by providing high quality products, branding with trusted names, value for money pricing and promotional advertising. Beyond these factors is the battle on the retail floor. One tactic is use of free-standing display racks dedicated to one or more products of a manufacturer.
Display racks face many problems. They must be sufficiently lightweight and collapsible for transport. Once in the store, they must be quick to assemble. Ease and speed of assembly are challenges not often fully achieved.
Known display assemblies are created for a single brand and type of product within that brand. Most often the assembly cannot be re-purposed to a different brand or product variant. Advertising signage hinders the makeover. Even those assemblies that can be reconverted require a return trip to the refurbishment shop.
An object of the present invention is to provide a low cost display assembly that can be easily in-store converted to a different brand or product with appropriate signage. Speed of initial assembly and conversion to a new product display should be achieved within minutes rather than hours.